Rurina
, also known as , was a vice-chairwoman of the Disciplinary Squad of Nangokuren High School, along with her twin sister Rumina. Personality Rurina is shown to be serious and abides by the rules of Nangokuren High School. She is rumored to be super sadistic along with her sister, and has the will to attack anyone who breaks the rules. She is also loyal to Asuna, as she stopped attacking Rintaro, Tamao, and Kousuke because Asuna told her to. She is also willing to extort money for Asuna as well. She developes a crush on Rintaro after he defeats her and stalks him (even calling him "Rintaro-sama").She also tends to get envious when any girl gets close to him. Appearance that he remembers her...]] Rurina is an average young woman with shoulder length blonde hair with some covering her right eye, thin eyebrows, and a ribbon in her hair. She wears a red button down vest over a button down white shirt, a dark colored skirt with two yellow lines, black socks, and black shoes. She also wears a yellow scarf and a yellow armband with the kanji for wind on her left arm. She also carries a sword. After her clothes are ripped by Rintaro, she along with her sister wear school swimsuits. History Currently nothing is known about Rurina's past, except that she has enrolled at Nangokuren High School and became the vice-chairwoman of the Disciplinary Squad along with her sister. Plot Rurina first appeared along with her sister Rumina, catching Rintaro and his friends watch students change. She and her sister then attack Rintaro and his friends, but can't hit Rintaro, until Asuna shows up and stops them. She then heads to the gymnasium, along with the other, to do an investigation. After they get there, she and her sister then try to extort money from Rintaro and his friends, but Tamao and Kosuke refuse. She and her sister then start to attack but are easily defeated by Rintaro and has her clothes ripped up. She then start to blush after Rintaro tosses his coat and says some words. When Asuna shows up again, she then apologizes for trying to extort some money from Rintaro, Kosuke, and Tamao. After Asuna puts on a show, she announces that they are going to be selling some merchandise. She then leaves along with the rest when Ayane is about to show up. Later, Rurina is in the secret room with in the disciplinary squad club room along with Rumina and Asuna. After Rintaro and Ayane come in and find out that the squad is working for Rino, she then attacks Ayane along with Asuna and Rumina. After Ayane easily defeats them and the squad is disbanded, she is then seen stalking Rintaro. The next day, Rurina is seen in the same classess as Rintaro. Two days later, Rurina attends the match between Rintaro and Meru. After Rintaro wins, she, along with Ayane, twitch when Rino goes up to Rintaro and says that he is hers. Bakugyaku Festival The Day of the Festival Summer Vacation Despite Rintaro's objections, Rurina and Ayane follow him back home to his father to Mount Fuji to the Shore That Nobody Knows. Abilities Swordswoman: Rurina specializes in synchronized swordsmanship with her sister Rumina and they are mostly seen fighting together to overwhelm an opponent with double teaming thought Rintaro managed to defeat of them at the same time once he got used to their movements. [[Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu|'Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu']]' Practitioner': After the confrontation between Ayane and her old friends of the Asahina Clan, Kentaro is seen training Rurina in the same training exercises that he gave to Rintaro when he was still in training of the Ryuha Koei Sogetsu which means that Rurina will likely perform techniques of the same art soon. Enhanced Speed: Rurina has to be very fast where through synchronized movements with her sister, she was able to initially overwhelm Rintaro before he had gotten used to their movements and becoming serious. Techniques *'Three Bodies, One Soul:' Rurina, along with Rumina and Asuna, attacks an opponent simultaneously. **'Fang of Triple Wind:' Rurina attack an opponent along with her sister Rumina, while Asuna launches two weights at the opponent. Relationships Trivia Category:Character Category:Disciplinary Squad Category:Female Category:1st Year Category:Student